We propose to arrange and conduct the Gordon Conference on Immunochemistry and Immunobiology to be held Feb. 21-25, 1983. The themes for this Conference will include: 1. Analysis of immunoglobulin genes and their rearrangements. 2. Organization of MHC genes and structure of their products. 3. The nature of T cell receptors for antigen, and the structure of the antigen they recognize. 4. The properties of cloned lymphocyte lines, and their use in illuminating cell interactions in immunity. 5. The localization and recycling properties of receptors on plasma membrane. 6. The nature and modes of action of nonspecific mediators in immunity.